Never Drinking Again
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Ed swore that if Al knocked on that door one last time…


**Title:**Never Drinking Again.**  
Author:** Saku  
**Rating:** PG-13**  
Pairing:**Ed/Winry  
**Summary:** Ed swore that if Al knocked on that door one last time…**  
A/N:** This was written for LJ's community Springkink, for the anon meme.

_x-x-x-_

_Knock…knock…knock_

Ed swore under his breath as he listened to the hesitant knocks. There was only one person who would knock that lightly. Blond hair cascaded over his shoulder as he rolled off of Winry, who looked like she was ready to start laughing at any given second.

"Yes," Winry called out, her voice overly sweet, dripping honey. Any trace of frustration was whipped out as she leaned heavily on her arms waiting to hear what the younger brother needed.

"U-u-um," Al's voice shook as he tried to speak. "Where are the blankets? I couldn't find them."

A light laughter, musical even, fills the small bedroom as she sits up in bed, a hand comforting Ed (who on the other hand looks ready to murder the poor unsuspecting boy). "Look in the red cabinet, there's several there Al."

"Thanks! And sorry." And Winry can almost see the boy bowing at the closed door before he turns and runs for the blankets.

"So," Winry lies back down, making sure to pull Ed with her. "Where were we."

Ed chuckles as he lies back over the girl, his lips ghosting hers. "Right…about…here." Slowly he leans down lips capturing Winry's in a passionate kiss as his hand slides down to her chest to cup a breast. He kneads it while thrusting his hips against her.

It had been hard- _torturously hard_- to ignore the urges as the three of them had partied the night away. Ed had wanted nothing more then to carry her back home and spend the entire night with her. But she had insisted that they party the night (in celebration of Al's body _finally _returning). And what had been a promise of just _one drink_ turned into more like five parties; later them all stumbling home and tossing bedding onto the couch for the boy.

Sliding down her beautiful body, Ed nipped at every inch of skin that he could reach as his fingers drew soft patterns on her, watching as she arched and whimpered _breathlessly_ at him. A tongue slowly traces her breastbone up to the hallow in her neck before kissing lightly.

"I can't wait any longer," Ed mutters, he knows they are going too fast, but he's already too excited to wait any longer. The alcohol blurring his mind just enough to make him want this so much more. And he can tell she is just as ready as she reaches down. A broken cry, and at the last second Ed reminds himself to stay quiet, falls from his lips as she wraps a hand around his straining erection.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

Fists pound into the mattress as Ed tries _desperately_ to not scream at his brother and call him every name under the sun as he feels Winry pull her hand away.

'_Damn it!_' He thinks as he feels her push him off for a second.

"Yes," she calls out again, her voice just as sweet as last time, as she slowly sits up combing fingers through her blond locks.

"Sorry!" Al cries out almost sounding like he is about to burst into tears (and Ed reminds himself to _never_ let his brother drink ever again). "But Ling wants to know if he can crash here. I said no but well…He's on the phone begging for a place to crash."

A sigh falls from her lips as Winry pushes herself off the bed (and Ed can only stare in _horror_) and pulls on a pair of shorts and a sloppy shirt quickly. "Just a second," she calls out to the worried Al, though Ed can tell that the message is for him too.

As she walks out of the room Ed pounds his fists into the bed. _'Damn, damn, damn, damn,_' he cries out with each punch, his voice muffled by the pillow. Shakily he pulls himself out of bed trying to pull on his boxers again.

Feet shake as he walks out of the bedroom, trying desperately to calm himself (both mentally and physically) while leaning against the table in the living room. He watches as Al sits on the edge of the couch, feet tugged under his body, eyes worriedly following Winry as shetries to talk sense into Ling.

"No," she practically yells into the phone, and after a pause begins with the speech of how it was 'her place, her rules.'

Al follows Winry before looking over at his older brother, eyes apologetic, which Ed shakes away any worries before flashing a smile at his brother. No harm, no foul.

"What…" She listens intently before turning slowly, a murderous look on her face, to Al. "He promised what?!"

Al meeps before shaking his head, hands waving across his face- as if trying to protect himself. "I said you had to make the final decision. That's all! I swear!" Tears stream down his face as Al tries to keep from bawling right there on the couch.

And again Ed reminds himself that Al drinking is _never_ good.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Winry tosses the phone back at Al her head shaking at him. "He can_not_ come here. Tell him to go somewhere else."

Al barely has time to nod before she crosses the room, grabbing Ed's arm tightly and pulls him back into the bedroom. The door slams, leaving a shaken boy on the couch to try to talk Ling out of what he was already planning.

Blond hair flies as Ed feels himself being pushed onto the bed roughly. Eyes widen as he watches Winry quickly strip their clothes off, before settling in between her boyfriend's legs. A hand lazily pumps him, trying to get back to where they were before the interruption. Gasping Ed bites at his hand as his hips thrust in time with the pumps. He is still irritated at the interruptions, but it is all forgotten as Winry leans down, her lips ghosting his erection before engulfing him.

Light moans- he has to try hard to remember about Al just on the other side of the door- fill the room as Ed feels the wonderfully sweet mouth on him, his hips shaking as he tries to not thrust into her mouth. Fingers slide along his muscular body as she traces scars and well defined muscles.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

The tentative knocks shake Ed out of his haze as he feels Winry quickly pull away (and Ed winces at the roughness, certain parts need tender touches) and he feels an overwhelming urge to just cry. Right there lying on his back, naked as the day he was born and just bawl for hours. To be interrupted so many times, there just has to be a crime against it.

"Damn," Winry mutters as she catches her breath before turning towards the door. "Yes," she calls out again, though this time there is no sweetness in her voice and she scowls at the closed wooden door.

"Uhm Ling is here." Al sounds like he is just as close to crying as what Ed feels. "I swear I didn't tell him to come. He just knocked on the door."

Twitching Winry sighs, not even bothering to leave the bed. "Fine whatever. Share the couch with him." She decides she'll worry about him tomorrow. Right now she wants to get laid, plain and simple.

"Damn," Ed mutters as he grabs the still fuming girl, before rolling her over. The mood was slowly dying. Each interruption he could feel himself slowly slip further and further away from wanting anything intimate.

Muttering darkly- and knowing it did not help the mood any- Ed swore silently that if Al even thought of knocking one…more…time- he would be deadly sorry. Breathing deeply he slowly kissed down Winry's body (noting sadly that the girl was not as responsive as earlier) trying to pick up just where they had left off. Fingers ghost the beautiful porcelain skin as he stares at the beautiful body under him.

"Winry!" Al cries out again, this time his voice further away, almost sounding as if he is standing at the front door and yelling at her. "I think I need your help! Ling called his friends to come here too! I swear I didn't!" In the background Ling protests loudly, swearing just as loudly as Al that he _had _said they could come in for the night.

"Damn it!" She curses as she grabs her clothes tugging them on violently. Feet stomp as she storms out of the room to yell at everyone in the house, whether it was their fault or not.

Lying on the bed alone, Ed covers his eyes as he tries to calm his temper. Instead he tries to focus on Winry, just how beautiful she looks. How much he wants to touch her. And how much he truly loves her. Slowly he can feel his temper cool, and again he is happily looking forward to being with her again. Interruptions or not, he wants her.

It takes several minutes- and Ed is about asleep from the soothing warmth that the blankets provide- before Winry storms into the bedroom muttering darkly about how much she _hates_ certain people. Her mutterings continue as she crawls into bed fully clothed.

And Ed notices- his heart and jaw dropping- how she curls up against the wall, her back to him. Tears burn at his eyes as he watches her curl up, eyes closing.

"Winry…" He does not finish, unsure of what to say really.

"Sorry Ed. But really the mood is gone. Maybe tomorrow ok, when everyone is gone." She digs deeper into the blankets before whispering, "Love you."

Ed lies there, feeling tears build up in his eyes as he tries to calm the remainder of his body (he had been pretty calmed before), before slowly sliding up beside her. An arm wraps around her waist and he closes his eyes; reminding himself _again\ how he was never going to allow Al to drink. Though now he was amending to not only never allow Al to drink, but also never allow anyone spend the night either._

"_Love you," he sighs, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice as he tries to curl next to his girlfriend._


End file.
